Secret Songs
by YuYaFan
Summary: April having some trouble playing the flute, it's up to one turtle to help her, but who?


Me: hello to all, and welcome to another TMNT fic! This is a story set in the 2012 series!

((Disclaimer: I don't own the show, just the plot!))

Enjoy!

**Secret Songs**

"_Fuuuu!_" a high pitched squeak echoed through the lair. Raph stopped swinging at his punching bag to cover his ears. Mikey hid his face under a pillow and Leo cringed while turning up the volume on the television. When the sound stopped all three turtles looked to the opposite side of the couch where Donatello and April sat across from eachother. Donatello held a sheet of music in his hands and had it facing towards April who was playing the flute, well trying to play the flute that is.

"Okay, well that was a little better." Donatello encouraged. "I bet you'll get it the next time, let's try again." April sighed.

"Donnie, I've been practicing for almost a whole hour now and I haven't improved much." April placed the flute into a small black case. "I think I'm done for the day, thanks for helping me." Donatello smiled. "Anytime April."

For the past week April had been coming down to the lair with the flute in search of someone to help her practice playing it. She had been taking a music class during the last semester of school and for her final exam she has to learn to play one instrument and present a song for the class as the final. April thought it would be easier for her to learn to play something small like the flute but she failed to realize that it would take a little longer to work through the song that she was assigned. The song itself was only about two and a half pages long and from what April heard from a prerecording the song was beautiful, when it was played correctly. April really wanted to play the song as good as what she had heard but so far she had only gotten through the first page and even then it sounded too choppy to her.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." April called as she walked up the stairs to the exit of the lair. The four turtles called back their goodbyes as she left.

"Man Donnie how can you take hearing that all day?" Raph asked crossing his arms.

"She's trying Raph, and it's not that bad."

"Not unless your ears are plugged." Mikey said offhandedly while reading his comic. Donatello glared at him and Mikey shrunk back. "But she is getting better!" he corrected. Leo sighed.

"I think it's really nice that you're helping her Donnie." Donatello beamed.

"Thanks Leo."

"But could you at least go to a different room when you practice?" Leo asked. Donatello sighed.

"Alright Leo." He said. "I just can't understand what I'm doing wrong when I'm trying to help her, it's like there's something that she needs to do to get past that one line she has trouble with but I can't think of what I should tell her to do."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Donnie, just take your time with it." Leo advised and went back to his show. Donnie got up and walked to his lab to work on some more designs and Michelangelo went back to reading his comic. Raphael watched the whole exchange with a deep expression on his face. After a few seconds he sighed and went back to his work out.

((The next day))

April was frustrated.

She had gone over the sheet of music again for almost an hour now and so far she had played only half a page right on the flute. She placed the flute to her mouth again and tried to focus on the lines in front of her.

She took a deep breath and began to play. That is, until she got down to the second half of the page.

"_Fuuuu_!" the flute emitted another off key note and April stopped playing, a frustrated look on her face.

"Ugh!" April growled as she threw the flute down onto the couch. She wished Donatello was present at the lair so he could help her but the tallest turtle was out on a scavenging mission in the city dump. She glared down at the instrument as if it would catch fire from her gaze.

"You keep glaring at that thing and it will never work for ya." a voice called out. April recognized the voice immediately but continued to glare at the flute.

"It's not working for me now so what's the point?" There was a chuckle and then a dip in the couch beside her. April finally turned to look at her companion and saw the turtle in deep concentration as he looked over the sheet of music in front of her. Green eyes scanned each page and then he turned to April with his hand stretched out.

"Let me see the flute." April huffed but grabbed the flute and handed it to the other.

"Uh Raph, not that I don't appreciate you coming to help but you only have six fingers." April said watching as Raph held the flute up to his lips.

"So?" he asked glancing back over the material before he placed his fingers over the needed holes.

"So, wouldn't it be harder for you to. . . ?" April didn't get to finish as Raph took a breath and began to play.

Aril's eyes widened immediately.

She couldn't believe it. Raph was actually playing!

A beautiful melody escaped the flute and filled the room as Raphael played. What was even more amazing is that Raph wasn't even looking at the sheet anymore. April couldn't believe how the turtle was able to keep the song playing as his hands raced over the instrument to cover each hole.

When the song ended, Raph lowered the flute from his mouth and looked at April who still looked shocked.

"See? Not that difficult." Raph said as he handed April the flute. April looked down at the flute in her hands and then back at Raph.

"Raph that was amazing! How did you know how to play that?" April asked. Raph smirked.

"I learned how to play a few instruments when I was younger." The red banded turtle explained shrugging nonchalantly. "No big deal really."

"No big deal, how could you say that?" April asked. Raphael shrugged again.

"It's not really important that I can play music. I mean it's not like it's vital to being a ninja." April frowned.

"But it's a wonderful talent Raph." She said. "In fact, it's a talent you should show everyone." Raph shook his head.

"April, I'm showing you how to play the flute not completely embarrassing myself. I have a reputation to keep." April rolled her eyes.

"So you'll deal with me knowing but not your brothers?"

"Yep." Raph said. "Just promise you won't tell them." April smirked.

"I won't tell. . .if you help me learn this song."

"Deal."

April grabbed the sheet of music and placed it back in front of her. She lifted the flute up to her lips and began to play. Once again though as she began the second sheet.

"_Fuuuiii!"_

"Darnit!" she said lowering the flute. Raph chuckled.

"You were doing great April." He complimented. April sighed.

"Yeah but I messed up. . .on the second page. . .again." she huffed. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Here." he said grabbing onto April's hands. He positioned them over the flute.

"You ghave the song right, but when you play this set of notes instead of sliding your finger this way," he explained, "move it this way." April nodded. She lifted the flute again. She placed her fingers in their place and she played. This time she did as Raph instructed and as promised the note come out perfectly. April became excited but continued to play until the song ended. April lowered the flute and grinned widely.

"I did it!" she said looking up at Raph who once again chuckled.

"See? If you aren't impatient then the instrument will work with you."

"Oh like your one to talk." April teased. Then she looked at Raph with a sincere expression.

"Thanks Raph."

"Anytime."

April went to school the next day confident in her music and entered her class with her head held high. She was ready, more than ready and it was thanks to a certain hotheaded turtle that made it all possible.

((END))

Me: and that is the end! Hope you all enjoyed! R and R please!

Raph: see ya!


End file.
